These Four Walls
by JamietheTyRex
Summary: Nick was no longer the person I once knew. His eyes were dark and filled with hate. His laugh was bitter. He showed no signs of happiness. This was not the Nick from two years ago. Niley. Summary Inside.


Disclaimer: No last names. I only own the plot.

_Back story:_

Miley and Nick are now 19; the year is 2011. They are still with Hollywood Records and lately have been going against the label (writing bad songs, showing hatred towards one another publically, Miley has semi resorted to drinking and is a bit wild, Nick is no longer sweet and is hateful to others) because of this their album sales are down. Disney decides to take them away from society for a little while by putting them into a two bedroom apartment together. Everything they need will be provided by room service or friends can visit.

Hope you enjoy.

_Story:_

Miley's POV

I walked into the small apartment that Nick and I would be staying in. I put my bags down and sat on one of the chairs. The apartment was plain and ugly shades of tan. Nothing like my apartment in LA. This was going to be torture. I didn't have to do it, neither of us did. But Disney would rip our contracts so to speak, and I couldn't seem to get the disappointed looks my family gave me when I came home drunk with Mandy by my side for the 5th time out of my head. I was doing this for them. I had done many wrong things because of _him_. I'm hoping while I'm here to get some of what we used to have back. I'm just worried that it's too late. Nick is not the same person anymore. He looks dark. His eyes are tired. He looks…alone.

The doorknob twisted and Nick walked in, sighed, and dropped his bags. I looked up at him, put on a small smile and a short wave, but I received nothing in return.

"Which one do you want?" Nick asked.

I had no clue what he meant. "Huh?"

"Which room do you want, Miley?" He said it this time with annoyance in his voice. I knew he hated me but he could try to pretend…just this once.

"Oh, uh, this one." I replied, pointing towards the room closest to me. "Is fine."

Nick picked up his bags and walked into the other room. He shut the door. Hard. A few minutes later he went back outside and then returned back with a guitar in one hand and a small keyboard in the other. He went back to the room and shut the door. Shutting me out of his world once more.

Xoxo

I had all my things unpacked about an hour later. If I needed anything friends or family were allowed to bring them. All the food or meals could be ordered in from room service or delivered from a restaurant. Anyone else would find this place to be their own little heaven. I, however, was trapped. Trapped with the boy I once loved. Trapped by my current career choice. Trapped to become something I knew would never happen because I am now no longer the 15 year old girl Disney signed up for. But I need my record label. It is important to me because it was _once_ my entire life.

I was starting to get hungry. I had been skipping meals lately and it was starting to catch up to me. I walked to Nick's door and lightly knocked. I heard the light strumming of a guitar stop and footprints walk towards the door. The same dark eyes that were once deep and beautiful bore into me. "Yes?"

I stepped back a little to avoid getting in his personal space. "Uhm…are you hungry? Pizza and mac and cheese?" I thought I saw a smile coming upon his lips…the remembrance of our favorite meal together, but it quickly went away.

"Sure. Thanks." His words were short and sharp. He hated me.

"Okay, I'll call." I stated and with that he once again shut the door. I secretly pondered taking that damn door off the hinges at night. I was already tired of it being shut on me. But there weren't locks on these doors so it didn't matter much anyway.

Xoxo

I sat on the couch that was sat in front of a blank tv and an empty coffee table. I didn't know if I could stand a month or more here. It was quiet and dull. I hated quiet. If it was quiet I would start thinking. Thinking of who I was and who I've become. I would wonder why no one wanted me anymore. I was once loved by so many people. My family barely claimed me now. I still had some friends, but they were still going strong in their careers and didn't have much time. And as for my best friend, he was currently sitting in an empty full sized bed writing about who knows what. The possibility of how much he hates me came to mind.

It happened two years ago almost. Our lives were separated once more by the lies we told and the games we played. We both decided we weren't meant for one another. We broke things off yet again and have barely talked since. I have never regretted anything more.

I heard fingers snap and looked to my right. "Hey, the door has been knocked on like eight times." Nick said sounding pretty annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I was…thinking. Lost track of the world I suppose." He rolled his eyes and went to the door. I heard him say a thank you and when he turned from the door he was holding a pizza and a tin with the mac and cheese inside. I wasn't even hungry now.

Nick sat the food on the small counter space we had and got some plates out of the cabinet. He sat what I assumed was my plate down and put food on the other one. "Are you going to get some?" He asked.

I got up from the couch and grabbed the plate he had set down. "Thanks" I mumbled referring to the plate and I put some pizza and mac and cheese on my plate. I sat back down on the couch and surprisingly enough, Nick sat next to me.

"This is horrible, isn't it?" Nick asked.

I turned towards him, "Nick, it's not that bad. Maybe it'll help. Help us get back to where we were in our careers and hopefully we can be friends again. I mean, it can't be that bad just being here with me for a month or two can it? Do you hate me that much?" I rambled, trying to get something out of him.

"I meant…the mac and cheese." He said pointing to the yellowish orange noodles on his plate. He laughed a small laugh and I couldn't help but laugh too for feeling like an idiot.

"Oh, yeah. It is." I said pushing my noodles with my fork so that they weren't touching my pizza.

"But, no, Miles. I do not hate you. And I hope that we can become friends again too." He bit a couple more bites out of his pizza then stood up. I nibbled my pizza. I really wasn't hungry. Nick went to the sink and washed his plate off and put it in the dish washer. He then gave me a half smile and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

At least it was a start.

**Well, does anyone want me to continue this? If so review, let me know. Any questions, just ask. I will do the best of my abilities to answer them. In future chapters (if you want me to continue) there will be flashbacks of what happened in the relationship and flashbacks of who they've become! Thanks for reading!**

**JamieTyRex**


End file.
